Uniquely and undeniably
by oh-heydare
Summary: "It was uniquely and undeniably Ron and Hermione."  RonxHermione. Set after the war.


**AN: My first shot at a Romione fic! :) I may or may not continue this. It works as a one-shot, but I had ideas for a multi-chap too. Oh well, it depends on how I'm feeling I guess. I'm actually not very happy with how this turned out, but I haven't been writing in ages, so I guess it'll take time for me to get back into it.**

**Mmhm, okay I'll let you get on with it :) Reviews are very much appreciated! :)**

* * *

><p>There were many things in her world that was undeniable. The fact that she was magical was an example. Even before she'd received her Hogwarts Acceptance Letter when she was 11, she'd known she was different- special. The very fact that she was able to grow her little potted green beans twice as fast as anyone else was proof to that statement. It was undeniable- Hermione Jean Granger was magical.<p>

It was also undeniable that she had good brains. By the age of 8, she was participating in her parents' intellectual conversations, adding insightful opinions and observations to their discussions. When she went to Hogwarts, she was named the brightest witch of her age, topping her year in nearly every subject. The amount of knowledge she held in those brains of hers was amazing. It was undeniable- Hermione Jean Granger was amazing.

And if you thought you knew Hermione Granger inside out, think again. This girl was the most unpredictable girl in the history of unpredictable girls. From the time in first year when she took the blame for the mountain troll incident. And in third year when you thought of her as a Miss Goody Two-shoes, but she catches everyone off guard by punching Draco Malfoy in the jaw. He had it coming, the way he strutted around like king, but you never would have imagined it'd come from Granger and where'd she even learn to throw one like that? Then in fourth year she surprises everyone by attending the Yule Ball with Krum. The Viktor Krum, most incredible seeker the world of Quidditch has seen in centuries. The way she floated down the stairs with her curly hair all put up in a bun and she actually looked like a proper girl for the first time. It was undeniable- Hermione Jean Granger did the most unexpected things.

Then there was Ron Weasley with his bright copper hair, blue eyes and freckles. Not to mention his love for food. It was not unusual to see him cramming his mouth full of food in that oh so charming way of his. It was perfectly to see him with a chicken drumstick in each hand, furiously chomping away like there's no tomorrow. It was one of kind- Ron Weasley's greediness.

And how crazy could he get about the things he loved? Even when he wasn't in the Quidditch team in first year, he would still be cheering and yelling at the top of his lungs at all the games. And his face when he found out about the tickets to the Quidditch World Cup- absolute euphoria. And when he finally got the nerve to try out for the team in sixth year and found out that he'd gotten in, that was pure ecstasy for him. He would rather get AK-ed than miss a single training. It was unique- Ron Weasley's passion.

And the number of mood swings this boy had. One moment he could be incredibly proud and happy with himself and the next he's frustrated and mad and refusing to talk to anyone. He could get into arguments with anyone and mope and sulk for two days straight and suddenly he's feeling all sorry and ashamed of himself. It was unmatched- the whirlwind of emotions Ron Weasley had.

The friendship between the two of them was unique. No matter how many fights they had, they would always make up in the end. And the way they even became friends in the first place was proof of that.

And the feelings she felt for him since sixth year was undeniable. No matter how much she tried to push them away, they always came back bigger and stronger.

And bigger than anything else was that moment they shared outside the Room of Requirement. That kiss was definitely undeniable. It was greedy, it was passionate, it was a whirlwind of emotions, it was unexpected, it was amazing, it was magical.

It was uniquely and undeniably Ron and Hermione.


End file.
